


It!

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Kudos: 3





	It!

Kunju walked down the long cold corridor, he glances at the familiar large pipes running along the right of him, while on the left every ten paces away were holes that came up to his chest; these holes were round and about the size of his own head or a little bigger.

He gazed at the walls, the brickwork was damp and wet in some places, green and black gunk was here and there; most, however, was trailed in a line from those holes, that were once working pipes. Not much water passed through them anymore, yet when it did it carry that disgusting smelling ooze along with it.

Kunju glared up at the dim lightings, the lights were placed out every five paces. Or should be, most had long since died out and others flickered on and off, causing him to have a headache.

Water also dripped from above, sometimes it was hit him on the shoulder; he could remember when he first started this route, the sudden feeling of something seemingly tapping on you scared him. But doing these rounds for over a year now the young marine know where each drip would be.

He sighed as he came to the coldest part of the underground base, he could feel the chilly wind of the sea coming from the many cracks in the brickwork. It was a surprise the base lasted as long as it did.

Kunju paused and stood there for a moment just listening. The marine turned his whole body to glance down the corridor he came from. He could see his mate taking a slow walk behind him, there were always three of them coming down the at once, but there was paces between; depending on how fast one walks, they could see each other afar, so unless you slid along the pipes that ran along the corridor, there was no way anyone sneaks up behind.

Kunju watched his mate Cien moving, his figure was the same as any other night. Shaking his head he turns back around and faces his normal path.

' _Shishishi_ ' a laugh came softy but clearer, like a child trying to hold in its giggles. The marine spun around, holding his pistol up.

"Very funny!" Kunju called out to Cien, with a sigh, "I know it's you!" Cien was still a good way off and the giggle or snicker was much closer. He glanced at the large pipes there it was easy to hide a full-grown adult.

Frowning he walked back where he came from carefully looking through the pipes, no longer thinking this was Cien's doing; Kunju walked further down. Soon he came away from the chill area. The sound of footsteps make him glance up, he saw his mate hurrying along frowning at him.

"Something wrong, Kunju?" Cien asked as he jogs the last steps when he saw his friend's face. "Why are you coming back this way?"

"I heard something..." Kunju said frowning at the pipes, "Cien, did anything come through your way?"

"No," Cien said with a small laugh, "I think I would remember something passing me."

"I mean, did you hear anything from the pipes?" Kunju asked glaring at the other as he nodded to the pipes. Cien frowned as he thought about it, and then shook his head no.

Together the two marines looked at the pipes, even running a hand through the darker places. They saw nor felt anything.

"While don't we finished up together?" Cien said with a smile, and pointed up the corridor, "Bet Brume had reached the other end by now."

"Yeah...sure..." Kunju replied feeling a little sour, it was clear from his face that the younger marine did not believe him. Kunju started walking with Cien close at his heels. He felt the familiar chill that came with this part of the corridor and sighed.

' _Shishishi_ ' it came again and much louder this time, causing both men to stop in their tracks.

Slowly Kunju glanced over his shoulder and stared into Cien's wide eyes. Both turned back up to the pipes.

"It came from there," Cien said in a low voice as he pointed to a round hole that ran along that side of the walls.

"Nobody could fit in there." Kunju snapped at him, but he too thought it came from that way. It did sound it come from the left rather than the right; also the laugher had a small echo to it like it was coming from inside something.

Together the pair walked towards the hole of the pipe, eyeing up the old trail of greenest that was there; both felt silly as they glanced at each other, knowing that there was no one that someone could be in there. Still, the marines bent down slightly and peered inside.

Both men paled as their mouths dropped open in silent screams.

Under the poor light was a head inside the pipe, it's chin rested against the bottom; the head had black ooze over parts, but it managed to stare straight at them with deep blank eyes yet it was grinning at them. Then there were the eyes; eyes were everywhere. A blue eye was on its forehead, two on each cheek, smaller one on its nose, as well as in the hair, the many eyes were even on the surrounding pipework inside. As the head continued grinned at them, all the eyes looked they way and seemed to smile at them.

Kunju and Cien, at last, came up of their fright and jumped backward, smacking their backs of the large pipes behind. They stared with those same open mouth expressions on their faces.

Then came the hand. Which was allowed by the rest of the arm dragging, a horrible sucking sound reached their ears as the arm moved in and out of the pipe, then flapped around until it found the end of the pipe and grabbed hold; the other arm came and flapped for a moment, that's when the elbows shoot out and hook in a way that no human could possibly do. It pulled and a load of green ooze plunked onto the ground.

The sucking sound filled the air around them, it seemed to be getting louder and the head came into view. It grinned at them once it saw them there, then he began to move it's head wildly in ever direction causing it to blur, the laugher from before boomed in their ears; the grin seemed to remain the whole time.

Everything stopped. They noticed that something must have happened the sucking noise was no longer there. Then the body slowly slipped out and fell to the ground wiggling strangely all the way.

...suddenly that there was an outpouring of flower petals coming out of the pipe and floating around and around. The thing of the ground leaped to its feet and grinned at them. It was covered in the same ooze that was in the pipes, some hanging off it and thick chucks made it's appearance stranger to look at.

A woman stepped out of the petals, which vanished as she appeared. She, unlike the other thing, was not covered in anything muck. The long black-haired woman gave them a haunted smile and waved at them, the thing behind peeked from behind her and blinked.

' _Shishishi_ ' it laughed at them, feeling chills down their spines. That was it. The two men never ran as fast as their legs could carry them, screaming and shouting all the way.

Monkey D Luffy blinked, then he proceeded to point and laugh, holding his stomach while doing so. Nico Robin raised a hand and smiled behind it, a few chuckles were heard.


End file.
